Recent explosive growth of data transmission speed results from rapid advancements of network-based transmission technology. According to existing Augmented Category 6 standard (such as TIA-568-C.2 and ISO-11801 ed.2) of an 10GBASE-T protocol of IEEE 802.3, with an RJ-45 connectors serving as standard interfaces for network connectors, the data transmission speed is 1000 times (10 Gbs/sec) higher than the initial speed (10 Mbs/sec), whereas the operating frequency increases from 16 MHz to 500 MHz. Given the ever-increasing transmission speeds and operating frequencies of broadband networks, it is important to reduce crosstalk. In this regard, crosstalk falls into two categories, namely internal crosstalk and alien crosstalk. The internal crosstalk occurs whenever unnecessary capacitive coupling or inductive coupling happens between internal wirings of a single network channel. The alien crosstalk occurs whenever unnecessary capacitive coupling or inductive coupling happens as a result of mutual interference of multiple network channels. In general, the routing of the internal circuitry of a single network channel and compensation mechanism can solve the aforesaid problems with internal crosstalk, whereas the aforesaid problems with alien crosstalk can be solved by widening the distance between multiple network channels.
Referring to FIG. 1A, FIG. 1B, FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, there are shown perspective, exploded, front and rear views of stacked conventional patch panels. As shown in FIG. 1A, conventional patch panels are snugly stacked. Only the exploded view of FIG. 1B shows reference numerals for the sake of convenience and illustration. However, persons skilled in the art understand that all conventional patch panels are snugly stacked. The patch panels 31, 32, 33 are stacked and are equal in dimensions and specifications. The patch panels 31, 32, 33 each include 24 network ports 31_˜31_24, 32_˜32_24, 33_˜33_24. The network ports 31_1˜31_24, 32_1˜32_24, 33_1˜33_24 have RJ-45 jack ends 31_1a˜31_24a, 32_1a˜32_24a, 33_1a˜33_24a exposed from the front sides of the patch panels 31, 32, 33, respectively, and Insulation Displacement Connector (hereinafter referred to as “IDC”) ends 31_1b˜31_24b, 32_1b˜32_24b, 33_1b˜33_24b exposed from the rear sides of the patch panels 31, 32, 33, respectively. The network ports 31_1˜31_24, 32_1˜32_24, 33_1˜33_24 are aligned in the same direction and arranged shoulder by shoulder. To comply with an EIA-310 standard, i.e., a useable dimension of 450 mm, the patch panels 31, 32, 33 are characterized in that it is necessary to space apart the centers of the network ports 31_˜31_24 by 18.5 mm, space apart the centers of the network ports 32_1˜32_24 by 18.5 mm, and space apart the centers of the network ports 33_1˜33_24 by 18.5 mm.
However, high-speed data transmission has a strict requirement of signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and strict requirement of the SNR standard. Referring to FIG. 4, even though the conventional configuration of a patch panel maximizes the distance, i.e., 18.5 mm, between the network ports, the network ports are subjected to severe alien crosstalk to the detriment of the SNR thereof.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 3, the network port 32_9 of the patch panel 32 functions as a disturbed channel, whereas the network ports 31_8, 31_9, 31_10 of the patch panel 31, the network ports 32_8, 32_10 of the patch panel 32, and the network ports 33_8, 33_9, 33_10 of the patch panel 33 function as disturbing channels. The distances between the centers of RJ-45 jack ends 32_9a of the network ports 32_9 and the centers of RJ-45 jack ends 32_8a, 32_10a of the network ports 32_8, 32_10 are each denoted with X1. The distances between the centers of RJ-45 jack ends 32_9a of the network ports 32_9 and the distances between the centers of RJ-45 jack ends 31_9a, 33_9a of the network ports 31_9, 33_9 are each denoted with X2. The distances between the centers of RJ-45 jack ends 32_9a of the network ports 32_9 and the distances between the centers of RJ-45 jack ends 31_8a, 31_10a, 33_8a, 33_10a of the network ports 31_8, 31_10, 33_8, 33_10 are each denoted with X3. The distances between the centers of IDC ends 32_9b of the network ports 32_9 and the distances between the centers of IDC ends 32_8b, 32_10b of the network ports 32_8, 32_10 are each denoted with W1. The distances between the centers of IDC ends 32_9b of the network ports 32_9 and the distances between the centers of IDC ends 31_9b, 33_9b of the network ports 31_9, 33_9 are each denoted with W2. The distances between the centers of IDC ends 32_9b of the network ports 32_9 and the distances between the centers of IDC ends 31_8b, 31_10b, 33_8b, 33_10b of the network ports 31_8, 31_10, 33_8, 33_10 are each denoted with W3. The greatest alien crosstalk occurs between the network ports spaced apart by distances X1, W1. Moderate alien crosstalk occurs between the network ports spaced apart by distances X2, W2. The least and thus negligible alien crosstalk occurs between the network ports spaced apart by distances X3, W3.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a patch panel structure conducive to the reduction in alien crosstalk and thus the compliance with strict related requirements.